A journey into Life
by Virgodragon16
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have saved the world. They can do anything. Or can they? Will they be able to handle life together as husband and wife? And with Annabeth not able to conceive, how will they have mini Annabeths and mini Percys? Chapters will get better and longer as more reviews come in(: Enjoy! R&R. No flames please. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I've decided to start a new story. Tell me what you think of it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO although I really want to!**

Percy POV

As I said my vows, I couldn't help but think how this all happened. I have the best wife in the world. Life couldn't get even better.

*Flashback*

I can't believe this. I'm proposing. To Annabeth. HOW THE HADES DO YOU PROPOSE TO THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE?! Oh. I'll just go ask Nico. He's probably just playing COD in his cabin.

"NICO!" I yelled as I got to the Hades cabin.

"NICO!"

"WHAT?!" He was clearly annoyed.

"Oh, Perce. Didn't know it was you."

"Yeah yeah. Listen, I need some advice."

"Unless its how to be the coolest kid ever, go ask Annabeth, or google it." Nico unpaused his game and started to go back into the COD world.

Gods. I can't ask Annabeth how to propose to her. That would be stupid.

Yeah so I kinda got some wisdom from the goddess herself. Yeah I had to go ask her for permission to marry Annabeth, I almost got killed, but luckily Apollo came along and recited some stupid poetry, then Aphrodite sprayed something in the air, yada yada the usual but in the end it was a yes.

Maybe I should google it.

_How to propose to the girl of your dreams_

_Face it dude, there's no way she's gonna say yes. _

Well… that's SOOOO helpful. Note the sarcasm.

Take her to one of her favorite places. Make sure she's in a very good mood.

Maybe that's a good idea. Wait..

I've got it!

Annabeth POV

Sigh… It's so nice out. I wonder if Percy wants to go to the beach. It's beautiful outside.

Note to self: Figure out why the gods are happy and see if this can be replicated more often.

"Annabeth? Want to come to the beach with me?" It's like he read my mind.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain, gimme a second!"

As we walked along the shore, I leaned into his chest and smiled.

"I love you." I looked in his perfect sea green eyes and he smiled.

"I love you too wise girl. But listen. I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore."

"What? You.. what?" A tear slid down my cheek.

"I want you to be my wife. Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" Percy got down on one knee, and looked at me like I was the only important thing in the world.

"Yes. Yes. YES!" He slipped the ring on my finger and we kissed for what seemed like a really short time… it was over an hour.

Percy POV

She said yes. Thank the gods. Now the wedding planning..


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gods you guys I'm so excited about this story because I had so many ideas and I wanted to make as many chapters as possible, so that's why they're kind of short. So sorry about that. And shoutout to ArtemisApollo97. She wrote the "Tobias Jackson- All Grown Up (Kinda)" which I absolutely LOVED, and then she reviewed on my story and I was like omgomgomg she reviewed on my story. So go check it out if you haven't and you will love it. I promise. Also check out my other story, "Spies, Love, and Being a Demigod." Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. **

Annabeth POV

Oh my gods. I'm getting married to Percy. Well... Then again I kind of saw it coming... Oh well. The 'I don't want you to be my girlfriend' bit... he looked on google didn't he…

_NICO! _I think I should pay Nico a much deserved visit. As always, I had a plan.

"STOLLS!" I knew they would come running fast, they were so afraid of me after they put a bunch of spiders in the Athena cabin.

"Hi Annie! We didn't do anything we swear!" Connor spoke first.

"Don't call me that. And I know. I need some help…"

Nico POV

You don't know how good it felt to be out my cabin. Don't get me wrong I loved it in there, but sometimes too much COD can really get to people, you know? So I heard that Percy did propose to Annabeth and she said yes. News travels really fast around here.

"Nico!" Annabeth squealed at me. Uh oh

"Um, hi Annabeth." I eyed her suspiciously.

"Hi! So listen, I know you've been really lonely and stuff so I thought I could get everyone to just hang out today."

"Oh okay, let me get my stuff."

"Nico. You need to take a shower, dude. You stink." There's the Annie I know.

As she walked off to Percy's cabin, I headed to the showers. Now just turn the knob to warm.

_Ahhh. _That feels so good.

Annabeth POV

And 3, 2, 1.

"_Go!" _I whispered to the Stolls.

"_AHHHHHH!" _HAHAHAHA Nico's girly scream was hilarious. Everyone started cracking up as Nico sprinted to his cabin in a towel and pink, yes pink shower cap.

You're probably wondering what we did. So besides tampering with his water temperature, we also threw a bunch of rubber ducks into his shower. No one knows why or how but Nico Di Angelo was afraid of rubber ducks.

Priceless.

Percy POV

I heard Nico's scream all across camp.

I saw Annabeth and the Stolls on the floor, laughing uncontrollably, holding their stomachs.

"Wise Girl… are you okay?" I picked her up off the ground.

"Oh my gods yes Percy I'm fine. I just had to get back at Nico for something he did…" Annabeth's eyes narrowed in the direction of the Hades Cabin.

"Do I want to know?" I asked the Stolls.

"Nope. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a prank to pull on a certain daughter of Demeter." Travis smiled.

They walked towards the Demeter cabin. _Good luck Katie. _

"When is he going to man up and ask her out already?" Annabeth asked me.

"I don't know wise girl, but he better soon or he's goanna become a plant."

"Let's go see where Piper has gotten with the wedding planning." Annabeth dragged me to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Kk! Totes fun!" I rolled my eyes and talked in a really high pitched voice.

"Don't say that ever again."

"I won't."


End file.
